Fear
Fear is a major character in the 2015 Disney•Pixar film Inside Out. He is a self-declared coward and one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. He appears to be unsure of himself, an emotion that matches his name. Official description Background Fear was born right after Sadness was born into Riley's mind. Personality Fear is as his name states, literally the definition of being scared. He cares very much about Riley being safe and her well being. He also is very concerned about the choices Riley makes, mainly when she decided to run away back to Minnesota. Fear also has a tendency to be sarcastic, especially when he's on Dream Duty and he hates doing it. Appearances ''Inside Out Fear appears in this film as one of the five emotions inside Riley Andersen's mind. He works at HQ with the other emotions. His position is to keep Riley safe. When Riley and her parents relocate to San Francisco, he, Anger and Disgust are upset about the shortcomings that came with the move, but Joy manages to have the bright side of the situation. When Joy and Sadness get lost in Riley's mind, along with the core memories (relevant memories that power up islands that represent Riley's personality), Fear proposes that he and the remaining emotions act like Joy until she returns. Unfortunately, this backfires as he, Anger and Disgust are unable to make Riley joyous due to their respective emotion representations and he and his friends unintentionally cause Riley to make decisions that lead to the Islands to fall into an abyss that erases memories. Fear attempts to give up and exit headquarters, but the memories that he and the other emotions have produced prevent that from occurring. When Anger proposes influencing Riley to take a bus back to Minnesota since she was happier there, Fear talks him out of it. He handles dream duty (a job where an emotion watches a dream) where the actions of Joy, Sadness and Riley's imaginary friend, Bing Bong, cause him to freak out, prompting Anger to put his plan into action. Fear nervously voices his disagreement with the idea, though he is too indecisive to stop Anger carrying it out and passively allows it to occur. However, Anger's plan causes the remaining Islands to crumble into the abyss. Realizing their mistake, Fear and Anger they try to remove the idea from the control panel, but this proves to be impossible. When Joy and Sadness make it back to headquarters, Fear, Disgust and Anger beg Joy to fix the crisis, but Joy lets Sadness fix it. With the disaster averted, Riley's life improves, with new Personality Islands made by the emotions and a bigger control console that the emotions use to control Riley. Riley's First Date? Fear returns in the short along with the other emotions. Video games Disney Infinity 3.0 Fear appears in ''Disney Infinity's third installment as a playable character. Gallery Category:Inside Out Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emotions Category:Attractive Males Category:Purple Eyes Category:Purple Skin Category:Purple Hair Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:2015 Debuts Category:Americans Category:Disney Infinity Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Characters